


Sing For Me Child

by ChaocticPress13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Character Death, Dancing and Singing, Do Not Own Songs, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magical Loki, Magical Tattoos, Marvel Norse Lore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pixies, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hulk, Sparks, Supernatural Creatures, Tattoos, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaocticPress13/pseuds/ChaocticPress13
Summary: To be born with the potential for magic is great gift. The term "Spark" means that one has almost limitless potential for magic. Every Spark manifests different for the person. There are some connections between the different workings of magic but each group has there strengths and weaknesses.This is the tale of someone who is born to magic and the life they are looking to have. A chance encounter is all it really takes in life. A job, an opportunity and the heart to stick to it. The real problems come when the need to defend what you hold dear is tested.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Original Character & Loki, Original Character & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. How Did I Get Here

I walk across the stage of the club where I am applying to be a singer. The club is named “Little Spot” and it has live performances throughout the night as people lounge and drink. I am applying here because I honestly enjoy singing for others. My name is Lucien Grandar, and I am a Spark. I am a special Spark in that my powers are based on the tattoos I have on my body. My spark is fluid in that it flows through me and reacts to each tattoo I have. The best part of this is that my magic is limited only by the possible meaning behind a tattoo. I have six tattoos so far and they each give me immense power and a good array of things to do. For example, the first tattoo I ever got was a water dragon that is pouring water out of an urn with an Aquarian symbol on the urn. The reason for this is because I am an Aquarius and I wanted something original for it. I stumbled across this little tattoo shop that, at the time I had no idea, specialized in magical tattoos and tattooing supernatural creatures. My tattoo artist happens to be a witch, named Charlotte, that sensed my Spark and told me about it.

She was the person that introduced me into the supernatural world and also one of the people who awoke my spark. After awakening my spark she saw that it was too fluid to be of use so she went ahead and helped draw out my tattoo for me. It took us 3 and a half hours to get the tattoo fully on my arm and the tattoo reaches just above my elbow. When the last bit of shading was done, my spark immediately latched on the tattoo to heal it. Once the tattoo was fully healed, my head was filled with the knowledge of what I can do because of the tattoo. The fact that it’s a dragon gives me increased strength, reflexes and senses. All the water aspects in the piece gives me the ability to control water. Charlotte spent a nice chunk of time helping me understand how my water magic worked as well as helping me learn spells that would help focus my water magic as well as just using my natural magic to move the water. She pointed me towards a pack of werewolves to help me learn to use my were-dragon. This process continued until I had six tattoos. My powers now range from ice and fire control, control over sound and enhanced hearing, some control over bodies and hearts like healing, some control over wind and plants, I have the knowledge of language and lastly I have knowledge of maps and directions with the ability to never get lost. My tattoos were intricate and Charlotte helped me understand and master my magic as they grew in power and in vastness. 

Years later, I am a skilled Spark that has been known to help those who ask for it with flashing silver eyes. I was working for Charlotte as an apprentice because my power of language lets me utilize glyphs and sigils to their fullest extinct. I used to live in an orphanage but Charlotte decided to adopt me to help me with my magical training. She taught me the language of glyphs and sigils and found that they reacted ten times better to my magic than hers so she set me up with a gig that focused on enchanting things which evolved into enchanting tattoos that dealt with such work. She noticed I would sing all the time around the shop, so she found an old radio and would cut it on. This evolved to me singing whatever song came on, no matter if I heard the song before. I learned that the music heart tattoo I got was helping me know the songs. My magic was so much fun to play with because I can control fire with my thoughts as well as water, ice, wind, plants and sound. Charlotte taught me spells in order to focus my powers so I don’t over do what I need to do. We live in New York City and the most we have to deal with the occasional overspill when superheroes fight evil creatures. We have the shop and our house warded up so that no harm would come to them but still it’s interesting sometimes to watch them fight. Charlotte would scorn me for watching the fighting because I could get hurt but I can’t help it.

The first day my life truly changed was when I came into the tattoo shop to see the inside of the shop was trashed. I walked around the shop trying to discover what happened but what I found would stay with me for years to come. I found Charlotte laying on the floor and bleeding out, she was barely alive but she was losing her life slowly. I ran to her side and tried to use my magic to heal her but she stopped me before I could start. “You need to listen, my little Canary. You must leave here and find somewhere new to start over. I have taught you everything I could but there is still so much more you have to learn. I wish I could be there with you but my time has come. My grimoire is in the back, keep it safe and please live on.” She says with her last breath. I have tears running down my face as I stand back up and go to retrieve her grimoire from the back. I remove her pendant from the floor near her and run out of the building with tears running down my face. I went back to our house and found the money I had stashed under a floor board and decided to move somewhere else to start anew.

This leads to where my story really begins with my audition to be a singer in a club called “Little Spot”. I decided to stay in New York but decided to live in a different part of New York so that I can start over but be familiar with where I’m starting. I stand on stage and wait for the boss lady to get comfortable with a man next to her who was playing on his phone the whole time. I would occasionally hear the boss lady call him Tony but that’s all I know. “Okay I am Louise DeMarquise and this is Tony Stark. What did you prepare for us today?” She asks with a strained smile on her face. I could tell that she must’ve had a long day full of disappointment. I saw a small group of people in the audience of the club watching me with a range of expressions. I inhale before speaking. “I have prepared quite a few songs but I didn’t know which genre of music you would have someone perform.” I say politely to them. This gets a few giggles from those gathered before Louise starts talking. “We honestly have our people sing an array of songs depending on the theme of the time so you can dazzle us with any song you want.” She says with fake enthusiasm. I breathe out a sigh of relief because that means I don’t have to cheat to get this job.

I walk over to the girl with a computer and hand her a flash drive with my music on it. I point out which song to play before walking back to the mic and signal her to start. The music starts and I begin singing with a falsetto of perfection. “ Long, long time ago I had my own little show/ Was a beautiful, lovable angle. /But he took the spotlight, shining so bright/ left me to fade away/ But honey, now the turn is mine.” I hold before stopping as the beat picks up. The beat picks up more as I take the mic off the stand and sway with the music. “The devil made from heaven, sent from above/ Looks like Henry’s got a little date, lets have some fun./ We’ve got lots to do little errand boy/ Come to me at cloud nine/ To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done.” I sing and sway from side to side. The music stops and I look to see Louise walking up on stage with Tony by her side. Tony’s face has a large smile like a kid who found a new toy while Louise looks relieved. “Looks like we found our headliner ladies and gentlemen!” Tony said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone cheers and walks on stage to congratulate me as I thank Tony and Louise.


	2. Let's Start the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

_ Previously _

_ Tony’s face has a large smile like a kid who found a new toy while Louise looks relieved. “Looks like we found our headliner ladies and gentlemen!” Tony said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone cheers and walks on stage to congratulate me as I thank Tony and Louise. _

_ Now  _

Tony walks off to the side as his phone begins to ring. Louise was talking to the rest of the people gathered about the way they were going to set up the lineup for the night. It took me by surprise that they were putting me on stage that night but I decided to roll with it. It’s the end of September which means it is closer to Halloween so they were planning on making it a special show. Louise was asking around for ideas for the performances that should be put on. Tony walks back to us with a stack of papers for me to go through and sign so I can work there. After the last page of signatures, Tony takes the stack back and bids everyone a goodbye and says that he will be back later with friends. 

We work on costumes and picking which music would go well with the Halloween theme for the night. The night was shaping up to be something to remember because they were putting me on first to get the crowd warmed up and then later in the night to whine them down. The song they wanted to start the show with was  _ Gangsta  _ by Kehlani which I had to sit and listen to first because I honestly didn’t know the song. There were going to be two girls as my back up vocals but I would be singing the song mostly by myself. I look up the lyrics as the costumer gets my measurements so that she can get me an outfit to wear. I am 5’7 with a lithe build to me. I have muscles but they were shaped to be slim instead of bulky.

The costumer asked me if I had any problem wearing some revealing clothes. “Not really. I am okay with wearing whatever you think will work.” I respond honestly to her. She nods her head and continues to look for things. I stopped paying attention to focus on the song again. I will use my spark so that I remember the lyrics easily but I will let my actual singing voice take care of the song. Charlotte used to say that a great natural singing voice would help with my tattoo that affects my voice. The costumer comes back to me with an outfit and tells me to try them on. 

The song I am singing is related to Harley Quinn and her love for the Joker or as she likes to call him is Dr. J and Puddin. Apparently, Louise wanted my costume to be reminiscent of some Harley Quinn in the new modern movies. I look in the full length mirror to see that I am wearing very little clothing. The pants were leather and one leg stops just under my ass as the other leg stops right above my knee with slits across my thigh. The shortened pant leg shows off my written tattoo on my thigh. The longer pant leg has diamonds on it and the pants as a whole is a deep red in color. The shirt was tight across everything and the shirt would rise up if I moved around at all. The shirt was soft cotton that showed off my lithe muscles. The shirt was blindingly white with reds and blues, that says ‘Daddy’s Little Monster’ in pretty cursive letters. If I moved it would show off the tattoo on my abs and the V in the neck line showed hints of my chest piece. My hair, which is naturally a deep red that flows down to my lower back, is pulled into a high ponytail with a cap on my head so my hair fits through the back of the hat. The cap is white and blue with a large smile painted on it. I have a choker that has the word PUDDIN on it. 

I look at myself some more in the mirror and feel a blush creep up my face slightly. I push the feeling away as the guy who is playing my Joker comes into the room with a purple overcoat on and no shirt. He grins at me with a look of desire on his face. I have a slight empathy because of my chest tattoo and I am getting nothing but lust coming from him. He walks past me towards our entrance on stage and turns to look at me. “Lets dazzle them.” He says before walking on stage. I take a few calming breaths before I walk onto the stage. The lights are dimmed and a mic is placed around my face before I completely go on stage. They told us to let the music move us and to just let the moment take over us. This wasn’t a challenge for me because of my affinity to music. 

The music starts which prompts me to giggle into the mic. I can’t see the audience because of how the stage and seating space is set up which works for me. “I need a gangsta/ To love me better/ Than all the others do/ To always forgive me/ Ride or die with me/ That’s just what gangsters do.” I sing in that nice falsetto I showcased during my audition. I sing out to the audience with a slight sway in my hips to the rhythm. By now the guy playing Joker walks over behind me with the same swagger that the real Joker has as I continue to sing. “I’m fucked up, I’m black and blue/ I’m built for it, all the abuse/ I’ve got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows/ I’m good on, that pussy shit/ I don’t want, what I can get/ I want someone, with secrets that nobody, nobody knows.” I sing swaying sometimes away from the guy on stage as the crowd listens. By the end of this verse the guy is behind me with his hands around me as I hold the note out and continue to sing. By the end of the entire song I am leading the guy off stage as I sing the last note to the crowd cheering loudly. I let go of the guy’s hand and try to catch my breath. The guy was laughing hard as he looks me over and again I feel his lust for me. I stand up and make sure there is space between us. I project a feeling of uninterest to him and he backs off some. I turn to see Louise smiling and clapping at me as the next group of people get ready to go on stage. 

I walk out into the crowd to see workers walking around with trays as they serve people drinks and other things. I let my senses roam for a little to find that there are not many “normal” people here. I smile because this is perfect for me. I walk behind the bar and nod to the person working as I begin to make me a drink. “Nice job up there and also if you have bartending capabilities then can you help until your next set?” The guy behind the bar asks me with a flash of sea foam blue eyes. I flash my silver eyes back before nodding my head. I finish making my drink and knock it back before turning to the crowd in front of me. 


	3. By the Gods, I Need a Drink

_ Previously _

_ I walk out into the crowd to see workers walking around with trays as they serve people drinks and other things. I let my senses roam for a little to find that there are not many “normal” people here. I smile because this is perfect for me. I walk behind the bar and nod to the person working as I begin to make me a drink. “Nice job up there and also if you have bartending capabilities then can you help until your next set?” The guy behind the bar asks me with a flash of sea foam blue eyes. I flash my silver eyes back before nodding my head. I finish making my drink and knock it back before turning to the crowd in front of me. _

_ Now _

I wind up serving a few people before a large man with short blond hair and amazing blue eyes stepped up to me. “What’s the strongest ale you have in here?” The large man asks me. I smile as the bartender hands me a list as he moves to the other side and I read them off to the large man. I stop when one of the ales begins to glow. I look around to see if anyone else noticed but the guy is looking at me with a new intensity. “On second thought, why don’t you pick one for me?” He asks me huskily. I giggle slightly with nerves because I know it’s my spark telling me what to give him. 

I go to the ale that glowed on the list and poured him a large glass. I hand it to him and our fingers brush slightly. I feel the rush of power from him and have to keep the feeling from my face but I don’t think I did a good job if the large smile on the guys face was anything to go by. He reaches over and runs a hand down my arm before speaking. “You are beautiful, little spark.” He says as my skin tingles from his touch. I laugh as I allow my senses to get under control. “That is truly a complement, Odinson.” I smile politely as I hand a drink to someone else sitting at the bar which earns a booming laugh from him. 

I hear my name being called by Louise by the stage which means that my next set is coming up. I nod to the bartender who is a selkie, which took me way longer than it needed to remember what he is, and make my way around the bar. Thor is standing there with his drink in his hand as I go to leave the bar area. “Where are you off to Little Canary?” He asks me as he runs his hand up my arm. I try to suppress the shiver running up my spine. “It seems that I am needed backstage so I must go.” I say breathlessly. “I never got your name, little Canary.” He says as he leans down towards me. 

He stops with inches between our lips and I can feel his breath on me. “Lucien” I whisper as he reaches a hand under my chin to bring our lips together. I whimper slightly which he responds by growling lowly. When we part, I am breathless and he is smiling seductively at me. The sound of someone calling my name is what broke through my haze. I sigh as I lean up to kiss him again. “I have to go, my lord.” I say softly but make sure the sound reaches him with my magic before turning to go backstage. 

Louise was directing everyone around and when I got to her she looked manically at me. “There you are! Tony wants us to put on this big performance with you as the main singer.” She says before turning to a group of people and telling them to bring her the song. A woman runs up to her before running back to do something else. “Here is the song. Learn it while you get changed. Your costume is over there and the stage space is changing because Tony is absolutely nuts.” She rants as she shoves a lyric sheet in my hands and pushes me towards a pile of clothes. I look at the lyric sheet to see the song  _ Calling All The Monsters  _ by China Anne McClain which is a song I know all too well. 

I look up to see a few people shifting their faces and letting fangs and claws out. Others are dropping their glamour to show different color skins, pointed ears, overly pale skin. This happens while others are putting on costumes but everyone seems to be getting along. Louise walks back up to me as I put my new pants on. “As you can see I employ all manners of beings because I do not discriminate. All I ask is that you let me know whether you are human or other and just do your job.” She finishes as she looks at me expectantly. I nod my head before speaking. “I understand and may I start with that this is the coolest thing ever. Next, I am a Spark and my powers are tied to my tattoos.” I say as I change shirts and pick up the overcoat.

The pants are actually shorts that stop above my tattoos on my thighs and ankle. The shirt is a tight almost crop top that lets my tattoo on my abs show. The overcoat has one long sleeve on the right and no sleeve on the left which shows off my tattoo on my arm. The whole piece including my shoes show off almost every tattoo I own and the clothes are combinations of black, red, blue and white which are the primary colors of my tattoos. Louise looks me over before motioning for me to follow her. I follow her to another part of the building to see a three ring citrus stage before me. My jaw drops as she laughs and closes my mouth for me. 

“This is the new stage for this performance and you will be the ring leader calling in the monsters.” She says dreamily before snapping out of it to continue. “I have a few people that will help with effects but honestly I just want to know what you think we should do to make this performance one to remember.” She says to me, I turn to her with a large smile on my face before launching into all the ideas I have for this performance. We bounce ideas off each other before there is an announcement for everyone to move to the other stage space for the final performance of the night. “Well kid, time to put on a great show. Let's dazzle them Lucien.” She says to me as she puts a top hat on my head. I took my hair out of the high pony tail and tied it lower so it lays right over my shoulder. I smile brightly at her before walking away and finish getting ready. 


	4. Let's The Real Show Start

_ Previously _

_ We bounce ideas off each other before there is an announcement for everyone to move to the other stage space for the final performance of the night. “Well kid, time to put on a great show. Let's dazzle them Lucien.” She says to me as she puts a top hat on my head. I took my hair out of the high pony tail and tied it lower so it lays right over my shoulder. I smile brightly at her before walking away and finish getting ready.  _

_ Now _

I use my magic to create a thick fog that coats the bottom of the three ring stage as the people begin filing into the seats around the stage. I look out and can see Thor sitting with a somewhat small group of people and they were talking animatedly about something. I bit my lip nervously because I could still feel his touch on my skin and his lips against mine. I am not a virgin and I am not new to being with someone not completely human but this is the first time another person has made me and my spark feel so alive before. I let a smile creep over my face as I decide to make this show an epic performance.  I call one of the werewolves over to me so we can walk on stage together. I look over at the music people and use my magic to make sure they hear me. “Start the music after he howls.” I say to which they turn to me and nod. I look at the werewolf and he nods at me. I smile wickedly and walk out on stage with the werewolf following me. 

We make our way to the center of the center ring and the lights dim around us until the only light is on the werewolf because I am blending into the fog completely. He howls long and loud as I drop the fog from around me as the music starts and the lights move to focus on me. “Callin’ all the monsters/ Callin’ all the monsters/ Callin’ all the, Callin’ all the/ Callin’ all the monsters.” I start singing while everybody runs around on the stage. There are people jumping around, crawling through the fog and screaming. The energy from everyone was so strong that it was hard for me not to feel it through my magic. My face was splitting into a large grin as I continued to use my magic to amplify my voice and sing the rest of the song. “Heart thumps and you jump/ Comin’ down with goosebumps!/ You dared to go there/ I’ma, I’ma get you so scared!/ We’re wantin’ to/ We’re hauntin’ you/ We’re wantin’ to/ Eh Eh.” I continue as I make my way around the space of the three ring circus style stage. Everybody is having the times of their lives as some people conjure up illusions of beasts and other small things that dazes and amazes people in one ring. The other ring has people dancing crazily around the ring to the music as I sing. I end up in the ring where people are conjuring up small creatures and other things. I spin the fog around until it takes the form of a water dragon and it picks me up to sing while in the air. “You stayed in too late/ To be getting afraid/ This scene’s extreme. I, I, I, I’ma get you so scared!/ We’re wantin’ to/ We’re hauntin’ you/ We’re wantin’ to/ Eh Eh.” The crowd is cheering loudly as there are people with wings flying around. I’m pretty sure my eyes are glowing silver from the magic I am using. I couldn’t really care because everyone was going full force so the main singer should match or exceed their level. I form steps and walk back down to the ground of the center ring as I continue to sing. “Gonna get your body shakin’/ Wishin’ you could just awaken.” I jump on the ground and the fog immediately clears exposing everyone on the stage. The music pauses so the crowd can see everyone before starting back up. “Here we go/ Tonight all the monsters gonna dance/ We’re comin’ to get ya!/ Tonight all the monsters gonna dance/ We’re comin’ to get ya!/ If you’re only dreaming/ Why I hear you screaming?/ Tonight all the monsters gonna dance./ We’re comin’ to get you get ya!/ We’re comin’ to get ya!” I’m dancing around with everyone and that’s how the show continues throughout the whole song.

The ending of the song I get to sing while two guys hold me up and the light is focused on me. I use my magic to have a fog roll in and cover everyone and lastly it swallows me whole. Everybody makes their way off the stage so when the fog dissipates there is no one on stage as the crowd screams and cheers for us. Louise is backstage congratulating people and telling them what she wants to happen as we wrap up. “Nice job everyone! I am so amazed with tonight’s performances and I am sure the audience loved it all! Now I want everyone to change back into their regular clothes and you can go mingle unless you serve somehow.” This is when I walk in with a group of werewolves that are shifting back as they joke with me. 

“Lucien!” She screams my name. I run up to her when I hear her call with a giant smile on my face and breathing heavily. “I can not believe that performance. I heard that sparks were powerful but I’ve never seen one in action before. You will definitely have a place at this club as long as you want it.” She says as she hugs me. I hug her back before she continues. “Okay, enough with that. Can I get you back behind the bar? You can continue to wear what you have on, minus the top hat.” I shake my head in agreement to her question before turning to make my way there. There are people all around talking about the performance and I can hear all kinds of things. I smile as I get back behind the bar to see the Selkie from earlier. He tips his head at me as he serves a couple of people. I’m serving a few people before I see Tony, Thor and others walking up. 

They are talking and laughing loudly as I use my magic to block the sound so I can hear the people closer to the bar. They breach my sound bubble before turning to the bar. “Damn I knew that kid was going to be something great for this place.” Tony says to the group he is with before turning to see me looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He turns back to everyone before looking back at me. “What are you doing here?” He asks. I make him a drink I know he wants before responding. “Working of course.” I say innocently to them which earns a laugh from Thor. “I’ve seen that face on many but never have I seen one that I actually believe in.” He says loudly as I slide an ale towards him without looking. He grabs the glass and lifts it up in my direction before drinking from it. I smile as I watch the others watch me with smiles of their own but a few are watching me with a critical eye. I can feel their suspicion and apprehension but they try to hide it. 

“Well, well what do we have here?” Come a silky voice from somewhere past the group. They turn to see a tall lean man in a green and black ensemble, giving off the feeling of power. It feels just like Thor which means that this must be Loki. “Hello to you as well Loki.” I say politely with a slight dip in my head in the semblance of a bow. I feel his ego inflate slightly which means that I know how to handle him. “It seems that you have found a rare one Tony.” Loki says as he continues to look me up and down. “What do you mean Loki?” A red headed woman asks as she lifts her head from a guy's shoulder. Tony turns to look at Loki before turning back to me and tilting his head. He slides glasses on and begins muttering to himself. I smile innocently before taking mercy on them. “What the king of mischief is implying is that I have magic in me. I am what is called a Spark and that just means that my magic comes from within me instead of using magic from outside sources.” I say calmly as I watch each of the relax or become more intrigued. The only emotion that differs from the rest is the ever increasing desire and want coming from Thor. 

The group stays there and talk and drink throughout the night and I notice a few things that make me smile. Tony is with Steve, Bruce is with Natasha but they call her Nat and the ones called Vision and Wanda are together. Loki has a love interest in someone and the one called Clint has a boyfriend that is not there. They include me into their conversations until there is an announcement that the club is closing soon. Tony says that they should take the party back to the tower and everybody agrees. 


	5. The Moment Got Interrupted

_ Previously _

_ The group stays there and talk and drink throughout the night and I notice a few things that make me smile. Tony is with Steve, Bruce is with Natasha but they call her Nat and the ones called Vision and Wanda are together. Loki has a love interest in someone and the one called Clint has a boyfriend that is not there.  They include me into their conversations until there is an announcement that the club is closing soon. _

_ Now _

Tony says that they should take the party back to the tower and everybody agrees. I am helping clean the bar when I have to look up to see someone calling my name. It’s Thor who is standing in front of me. “Will you join us at the tower for some fun?” He asks. I turn to see the others waiting for my answer. “Yeah I would love to come. I have to change clothes first.” I say to which Thor shakes his head. I finish cleaning as I say goodbye to the selkie, I need to learn his name, and go to change my clothes. I come back out to the main part of the club to see Thor sitting on a seat waiting. “Thanks for waiting.” I say as I approach. He smiles at me before speaking. “Of course little Canary.” He says as he runs his hand down my arm. 

I smile and he leads me, with a hand on my lower back, outside to a car waiting for us. He opens the door and lets me slide in before getting in himself. “You really are something special.” He says as he runs a large finger down my jaw. My hair is pulled into a ponytail so it’s out of my face and he runs a hands along my neck. I smile shyly at him before a car stops and the driver lets us know we have arrived. Thor laughs before opening the door and getting out. He reaches a hand into the car to help me out which I take. He leads me into the shining building to which I marvel at because all the smells and sounds are ridiculous. He leads me into an elevator to which I notice that there are no buttons in the elevator. “Hello Mr. Odinson and Mr. Grandar. Sir has told me to lead you both to the common floor when you arrive.” A voice from all around says. I notice the British notations in the voice but it sounds completely robotic. Thor thanks the voice before the elevator starts moving. 

It’s a short trip before the doors open to show people lounging around and joking together. I smile because it just hit me that I’m in the home of the Avengers and I am seeing them at their normal moments. My smile grows as I see them picking with each other and making innuendos at someone else. It’s so cute watching them as Thor leads me further into the room. They turn to me when I get all the way into the living room of the space. I smile and wave at everyone and earn a series of greetings. I find somewhere to sit, with Thor sitting next to me, and the conversations begin again. The topics are nothing major, just them getting to know me and me getting to know them. That was until someone brought up the one thing that seemed to be not talked about. “So kid. That performance with the dragon was epic as hell. Where did you learn to do that?” Asks Clint. I turn to him from laughing at what Thor was saying. “My spark is special than what most of my species can do. All Sparks have certain specializations and mine is that my spark is tied to my tattoos. This means that my powers are based on the many interpretations of each of my tattoos.” I say to him. This gets a whistle from Nat who is sitting on Bruce’s lap.

The night is winding down as people begin to filter out until there is no one left except for Thor, Loki and I. Loki is talking magic with me and I am absolutely riveted with the conversation. Loki looks past me before excusing himself out of the room with a small smile on his face. I tilt my head in confusion until the feelings of happiness and slight annoyance filter through. I sigh and lean back into the couch I am sitting on. 

I feel a hand brush against my arm before strong hands are lifting me up and sitting me on someone’s lap. I make a noise before looking into the blue eyes of the god of thunder. He stares into my eyes before using a hand to guide my head towards his. Our lips touch lightly and tentatively as he just holds me there. I succumb to the want we both feel and I whine in the back of my throat. He smiles against my lips before a tongue is pressing against the seam of my lips. I open and he deepens the kiss immediately. I surrender to him in this moment and allow him to completely dominate the kiss.  When we pull apart, I am panting for air and grinding down on him. 

My phone decides that now is the perfect time to ring. I reach into my pocket and pull the phone out to see that I have an SOS message. I immediately stand back up from Thor’s lap to open my phone and read the message. The message is asking for help in healing some forest creatures because their sacred tree has been damaged. I panic for a split second before reading that the location is towards the other end of the city and that they need help immediately. 

I steel my nerves before turning on my heel and walking towards the balcony. I need to move fast and normal means of travel won’t work right now. “Wait what’s wrong?” Thor asks as he grabs my wrist as I walk towards the door. I look back at him and soften my expression. “There is a problem that needs my attention and I have to go.” I say with urgency and he lets me go with a downcast face. I sigh before kissing him. “Thanks for an amazing night. I am pretty sure we will meet again.” I say before backstepping from him. I turn when I’m outside to hear him call for me again. I step up onto the ledge and gather the wind around me as I jump off the balcony. I hear Thor scream for me but the whistle of the wind drowns out all the noise. I use the wind to solidify “stepping stones” and make my way to the location of the SOS. 

When I arrive on the scene I am greeted by druids and other forest supernatural creatures in complete disarray. I flag the nearest person and try to get as much information as I can about the tree in question. I finally find the tree in question and spend time examining the problem. There is something terribly wrong with the tree and it’s affecting all the supernatural creatures that are tied to the tree. 

I look over the tree before the smell of rot and decay assault my senses. I allow my magic to scan the tree fully until the source of the problems shows itself to be a nasty spell placed on the ancient tree. I begin to mutter a removal spell and allow the magic to pour into breaking the curse on the tree because it is killing the tree and all those tied to it. The spell breaks with a rush of energy and I am left panting after from the effort it took to break it. I look around to see the creatures that were dying are stabilizing as the effects of the curse eases into nothing. 

I focus to try and revitalize the tree a bit but realize that I still need to get home so I ask a few druids that are present, and not recovering, to help. I explain to them what I did to the tree and what needs to happen in order for the tree and those tied to it to heal. They thank me and set about healing the tree. I rest for a moment as I look around to see creatures beginning to heal and stir. Once I know the dangers have passed I stand and use a different tree as a way to get home. The place I live was built around a large, ancient oak. I can use other trees to form a portal to this tree and into my home. I walk into my house and go to lay down. I decide to shower first before I get in the bed. The shower was great but the feeling of laying down was so much better. I was almost asleep when my head hit the pillow but the feeling of Thor’s touch and his kiss against my skin keeps me up a bit. I moan as I roll over in the bed and the memory of my night with him replays in my head. I allow sleep to take me as the thoughts of strong hands that make my skin tingle play on repeat in my head.


	6. Unexpected Interactions

The next morning finds me asleep until the sound of snickering and the slight tugging on my clothes wake me up.

The brownies living in my building are starting their daily routines. They like to clean and do chores around the building as long as I feed them and allow them to live there. They aren’t the only creature living with me in this building. There is a subterranean part of the building that has a natural pool of water in it. The pool houses a few aquatic creatures such as mermaids and water nymphs while there are trolls and goblins living in the tunnel system. 

There is a griffin and harpy nesting in the attic and roof area. There are dryads and forest nymphs living in the tree that the building is built around as well as many woodland creatures. We all live comfortably together with the general rule that there is to be no fighting between any creature living there. I am the only “human” there but I am the most powerful being living there. 

Anyway, I roll out of bed and walk towards my bathroom. I relieve myself before stripping out of my clothes to leave them outside the bathroom door. The brownies will take care of them and leave me a fresh new set of clothes for me to wear once I get in the shower. I cut the shower on which draws water from the pool downstairs, which means that the water is pure and clean with slight healing properties. I wash myself up before cutting the water off and drying off with a fluffy towel that was left for me by the brownies. I see that they left me a pair of underwear and a very large t-shirt but that was it. I walk out the bathroom and into my bedroom to see the bed was stripped of its sheets and being redressed. 

I walk further out into the main part of the building as I let my connection to plants guide me to the tree. I have a magical connection to the tree which helps with making pathways to the building as well as making sure I can check on those here. This tree is also connected to many other trees around the world so it forms a great network of information I can tap into when needed. I allow my magic to mingle with the other magical creatures in the building and allow myself to relax in the space. I walk to the tree and climb up the tree a couple of feet. I rest on a branch and allow the sounds of the creatures making their rounds lull me into a relaxed state. A few nymphs of the tree and fairies bring me fruit they grew from the tree as I relax on my branch. This is a routine we have worked out over the months of us living together in the building. 

I eat my fruit peacefully until the presence of another enters our safe space. “So this is where you hide, little one.” The intruder says. I look down to see Loki looking up at me. I sigh before speaking. “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” I ask using my magic to make sure he hears me. He is suddenly standing before me on my branch of the tree looking around. “Before you respond, I must warn you that the creatures of this tree don’t take strangers well.” I say as I try to calm down the angry dryads and nymphs. They calm slightly but stay vigilant just in case. One nymph comes to rest around my shoulders and watches Loki. “I understand and if you would like to move this somewhere else then we can talk.” He replies w ith a sweet smile. I laugh out loud at the face before standing before him. “Fine let us go then.” I say before jumping down from my branch. I hit the ground hard but move on like  it  was nothing, which it really wasn’t since I have the strength of a dragon, as the nymph flies back to the tree.

Some time later, we are walking around outside of my building. The conversation is light and mostly about magic. He brings up my living arrangement and I ask about living at the tower. This leads to asking about his love interest whose name is Bucky. He is telling me about B u cky’s metal arm when his phone rings. “Speak of the devil and he shall phone you.” Lo k i says as he answers the phone. 

He walks off slightly to talk in hushed tones with Bucky as I stand off to the side minding my business. He hangs the phone up with a soft sigh before turning a mischievous smirk to  my direction. “What are your plans for the day?” He asks as he approaches me. “Nothing really.” I respond before his smirk turns into a full blown smile. “Great!” Loki exclaims as he grabs my arm and we are suddenly standing in the common area of the tower. I send a glare to him who gives me a Cheshire smile before walking towards the kitchen. 

I follow him, because I don’t know what else to do, to see some of the Avengers cooking. Loki slides up next to whom I’m guessing is Bucky and places a small kiss on his cheek. Bucky grabs Loki around the waist and plants a possessive kiss on his lips. I laugh quietly at the noise he makes which causes Steve to turn around. “Oh, hey I didn’t know you were coming.” He says in surprise with pancake batter in his hands. I smile genuinely before the smile turns into a scowl aimed at Loki. “Honestly I didn’t either. But I already ate so you don’t have to worry about me.” I say. 

Loki scoffs before there is the sound of heavy footsteps coming and the feeling of lightning along my skin. I turn to see a sleepy Thor walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawn. “Good marrow team. What hath…” he stops talking when he sees me and now I realize what Loki just did. “Good Morning Thor'' Everyone except me said. I smile shyly before talking. “Good Morning big guy.” He runs a hand down my arm before speaking. “Good morrow to you little bird.” I can feel the blush rushing to paint my cheeks as my arm tingles from his touch. 

I fight the blush as best I can before Thor begins to speak again. “When you said we would meet again I didn’t think it would be this quick Little One.” He says softly to me which causes a giggle to erupt from my lips. I can hear the capital letters in the name he gave. I side eye Loki who is smirking at me before responding to Thor. “I honestly didn’t either but here we are.” He smiles warmly at me before going into the kitchen. My eyes shine slightly as I make sure no one can hear me but Loki. “You have this round.” He chuckles before everyone begins talking to one another. 

They include me into the conversations as more of the team wake up and make their way onto the common floor. Most of them have pajamas while some have on casual clothes as breakfast is being made. I didn’t realize that none of them really made a big deal about me being in the tower. Tony looked at me funny before shrugging his shoulders to go lean on Steve and whine about being hungry. Steve kisses his complaint away and sits a stack of pancakes down on the table.  Bucky did the same as he pulls Loki down into his lap as Loki ate some things off his plate. I went to sit in between Clint and Natasha when Thor grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls so that I fall somewhat into his lap. He lifts me so I am fully seated in his lap as he eats his large breakfast.  I look at his plate to see it piled with pancakes, sausages, and eggs as he eats while keeping me sat in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any song that appears in the story. I appreciate the feedback and let me know what you think of this.


End file.
